Park Ranger
The Declasse Park Ranger is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. The vehicle is used by the San Andreas Park Ranger. Design The front fascia strongly resembles that of a mix of Third Generation Ford Expedition and GMT900 Chevrolet Tahoe Police Package. The front of this SUV features a large push bar and most distinctly a plastic front bumper finished in black. The front features a large main grille which has chrome edges and a horizontal strip whose line which continues through the headlight units. The bonnet/ hood features a raised area which has edges that follow the edges of the grille. Beneath the grille there is chrome area central to the bumper. The SUV features a long wheelbase. There are steps on the sides for police to place their feet on. The body is white with horizontal green strips. The wing mirrors have flashing lights fitted to them and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The roof features an LED light bar, mounted on the roof above the front row of seats and also features LED lights on the grill. The roof also features the same longitudinal roof rails, allowing officers to hold onto the car and fire a one-handed weapon simultaneously. The SUV features black wheels wrapped in high profile tires. At the rear, another distinct plastic bumper is visible, also finished in black. Performance The SUV features a high ground clearance. The SUV uses high profile standard road tires. Overview Gallery ParkRanger2.jpg|The Park Ranger SUV near the buildings behind the Vinewood Sign. (Rear quarter view) Sheriff SUV 2.jpg|Park Ranger SUV during Minute Men. Locations GTA V *Can be found being used by park rangers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *The Park Ranger can sometimes be found at the Sheriff's Office in Paleto Bay. However the chances of one spawning can be rare at times. *It can also be found near the buildings behind the Vinewood Sign in Vinewood. *Another location it can sometimes be found is the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Sometimes found patrolling the dirt roads in the hills behind Paleto Bay. *Parked at Beaver Bush Ranger Station (located on an unnamed side street east of Baytree Canyon Avenue, south of Marlowe Drive) in Vinewood Hills. *Can be found in Multiplayer being used by park rangers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. Trivia *The SUVs are fitted with roof rails that allow members of the SWAT team to hang on the side of the vehicle in a similar fashion to how the real life SWAT teams in Los Angeles hang onto the sides of LASD Chevrolet Suburbans. *The Park Ranger vehicle in GTA V looks very similar to the Los Angeles' Park Ranger vehicle, with the exception of it does not have a green line across the vehicle. *This vehicle cannot be picked up by the Cargobob. *Upon entering this vehicle, you will obtain a Carbine Rifle. *Upon entering, the HUD doesn't display that the car is made by Declasse; it simply says "Park Ranger, SUVs". See also *SUVs *FIB Granger *NOOSE Patriot, another SUV owned by the Law Enforcement. *Police Rancher *Sheriff SUV Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse